


Story of a Broken Heart (Poem)

by vexyglitter



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexyglitter/pseuds/vexyglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How easily can you forget somebody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of a Broken Heart (Poem)

Once upon a time,  
two young men  
feel in love with each other  
Together, they enjoyed  
long nights filled  
with wonderful passion,  
Other guys tried  
to make them guilty  
for what they had,  
but the lovers never cared  
about them.  
The only thing they wanted  
was to be together,  
just to show the world  
that they weren't afraid  
of facing bitter criticism.  
But time, and strange interests  
managed to tear them apart.  
Leaving one of them  
with a very pained heart.  
Who could blame him?  
The love of his life  
left him to pursue  
a fake angel.  
Some thought that he  
would get over it  
with the help of time  
But even now,  
when years have passed by,  
this englishman  
finds himself longing  
to feel again,  
even for a little moment,  
the sweet kisses  
of his youth friend  
all over his tired body.


End file.
